The Wrath of Hades Part 3
(in Minos, the main city of Cycladic Island) Ishmael: You would think that they have some fishing supply stores around here. Terra: We're here for supplies, not toys.... Ishmael: This is important! Fishing is my lifestyle and my method of attack. Im useless without my fishing rod. Sigfried (points to a store that says Rods R Us): Then I'd try over there. Ishmael: NICE! See you guys later. (he runs off) Terra: That guy and his fishing... Sigfried: Anyways, we should get down to business. (he stops a random guy walking by) Sigfried: Do you know where the nearest marketplace is? Apollo: Of course. I can take you there if you like. Terra: That would be awesome! Thanks! Apollo: My pleasure. (meanwhile, outside the city) Achilles: Heels or no heels, I'm going to take you down! Victor: Then come at me. Increase Velocityx10! Achilles: I shall! (He swings his sword at Victor, who suddenly disappears. Victor: Over here. (Achilles turns around to see Victor waving at him from behind) Achilles: What the..... Victor: I dont' have time for idiots like you. Luckily I increased by attack speed so I don't have to worry about that. Sonic Punch! (Victor punches the air so fast it breaks the sound barrier, causing a blast that knocks Achilles back) Victor: Don't expect to ever beat me, especially when you're that cocky. (he races off as the Hoplites stand there, stunned) (on the beach) Storm: Where did that girl go? Greenwood: Why are you so preoccupied by that girl? Storm: I have a strange feeling she knows what's going on around here. Greenwood: I guess...probably more than we do. Storm: And that Poseidon guy means trouble. If we see him again we'll have to press him for answers. Greenwood: Mmhmm mmhmm. So where are we goign exactly? Storm: I'm not sure. Let's just run around this island for now. Greenwood: That doesn't sound very productive...... Storm: Hey, look at that hut over there. (they see a hut near the beach) Greenwood: Well I guess we can go check it out. (they go up to the hut and hear someone crying inside) Greenwood: Should we go in? Storm: I've got a bad feeling about this. I'll go in, you stay out here and make sure we dont' get attacked or something. Greenwood: That's smart, good luck in there. (Storm goes in the hut. The girl they saw on the beach is sitting on her bed, crying) Storm: What's the matter? (the girl looks up, startled) Athena: Why are you here? They'll kill you if you come near me. Storm: I'm unsure of what is going on. Who is going to kill me? Athena: They kill anyone who comes to this island.....at least anyone who poses a threat. Storm: Hmmph well considering I'm a notorious pirate captain I'd say I pose a threat. Athena (shakes her head): You don't get it do you. They've probably already taken your friend outside. Storm: Really? (he pokes his head out the hut door) Greenwood, are you okay? Greenwood: Yeah I'm fine. Some people tried to kill me but other than that I'm good. Storm: Ok cool. (he closes the door) Your friend Poseidon will have to do better than that. (a man walks out of the shadows) Ares: Poseidon isn't here right now so I'll fill in. Prepare to die. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories